


Od dziś

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miłość ma wiele dróg by podkraść się do człowieka. Nie liczy się również dla niej co dwie osoby o osbie myślą. Czasem rodzi się poprzez seks. Czasem uświadamiamy to sobie dopiero po jakimś czasie. Dokładnie jak oni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Od dziś

Czujesz go w sobie.  
Rozpiera cię w sposób tak boleśnie przyjemny. Twoje ciało błaga, błagają twoje usta, a on pozostaje niewzruszony. Kiedy to ty wyrywasz się biodrami do przodu, chwyta je i przyciska do materaca.  
\- Nieładnie, nie pozwoliłem – mruczy, grożąc ci palcem. Jęczysz w bezsilnej złości, a on przesuwa dłonią wzdłuż twojego członka. Na jego ustach błąka się uśmiech. Potem wykonuje pchnięcie. Jedno, mocne, a ty krzyczysz z rozkoszy. Nagle czujesz się pusty. Unosisz wzrok, spoglądając na swojego kochanka. Siedzi na brzegu łóżka, odwrócony do ciebie plecami. Unosisz się i kładziesz mu rękę na ramieniu. Mruczy coś niezrozumiałego i kładzie się z głową na twoich kolanach. Wplątujesz mu palce we włosy i uśmiechasz się. Drugą dłonią sięgasz po jego wzniesioną męskość. Czujesz pod palcami gładką, gorącą skórę. Widzisz, jak wraz z powolnym ruchem twoich palców jego powieki mrużą się, szare oczy nabierają cieplejszej barwy topniejącego metalu. Jęczy i kładzie własną dłoń na twojej. Kąciki jego ust unoszą się, wargi rozchylają. Kolejny jęk zamiera na nich, biodra rwą do przodu, a ty wciąż przesuwasz palce po jego członku. Wiesz, że błaga cię o więcej, a jeśli nie o to, to przynajmniej o przyspieszenie. Nie zamierzasz jednak tego robić. Masz całą noc na sprawienie mu absolutnej przyjemności, nie musisz się spieszyć. Nie jesteście już dzieciakami, nie chowacie się w schowku na miotły i nie odwalacie jednego szybkiego. Od dziś nie ma byle jak i byle gdzie. Warczy twoje imię, a ty ponownie koncentrujesz swoją uwagę tylko na nim. Przeczesujesz jego włosy i przesuwasz opuszki palców po kolumnie jego szyi. Jego biodra zwalniają, akceptując twoją chwilową dominację. Pochylasz się i zakleszczasz jego usta w pocałunku. Mocnym, pewnym, władczym. Potrafisz być władczy, potrafisz dawać w równie dużym stopniu co brać. Trącasz jego język, pieścisz podniebienie. Dłoń na jego członku przyspiesza nieznacznie.  
Bierzesz go w posiadanie jeszcze wolniej, niż go pieściłeś. Wije się pod tobą, warczy na ciebie. Domaga się więcej i szybciej, a ty na przekór jesteś coraz wolniejszy. Wchodzisz w niego milimetr po milimetrze. Czujesz, jak zaciska mięśnie. Łapiesz za nadgarstek, kiedy sięga po swoją męskość.  
\- Nie wolno – mruczysz, splatając wasze palce, i cały ciężar ciała przenosisz na drugą dłoń. Zagłębiasz się w nim bardziej. Powoli się zatracasz. Jest taki ciepły, mięśnie tak przyjemnie zaciskają się wokół ciebie. Słyszysz jego urywany oddech, pochylasz się i wyczuwasz nabrzmiałą męskość ocierającą się o twoją skórę. Uśmiechasz się i przymykasz powieki. Szepczesz jego imię. Jego oczy się otwierają. Teraz to on śledzi ciebie, wykonującego miarowe pchnięcia. Szare oczy wypełnione światłem świecy stojącej na nocnym stoliku, zasnute mgiełką przyjemności. Unosi dłoń i odgarnia ci wilgotne kosmyki włosów z czoła. Unosisz głowę, patrzysz mu w oczy i wycofujesz się. Zaczyna przymykać swoje.  
\- Nie – warczysz. - Chcę widzieć w twoich oczach, jak dochodzisz.  
Kiwa głową, chociaż nie jest pewien, podobnie zresztą jak ty, czy będzie potrafił. Wracasz w niego jednym mocnym pchnięciem. Jego mięśnie zaciskają się wokół ciebie, nie pozwalając wykonać kolejnego ruchu. Zresztą nie byłbyś do tego zdolny. Dochodzi kilka sekund przed tobą, ale ty szybko go doganiasz. Opadasz na niego i ocierasz się  nosem o skórę jego szyi. Czujesz jego gorący oddech we włosach. Wysuwasz się z niego i podciągasz, trącając nosem jego nos. Uśmiecha się, odwzajemniasz  się mu tym samym. Zsuwasz się z niego i opadasz na plecy, spełniony i szczęśliwy. Przysuwa się, szukając utraconego kontaktu. Obejmujesz go ramieniem i wplątujesz palce we włosy.  
\- A więc, Malfoy, od dziś Draco – mruczysz leniwie.  
\- Tak, Potter, od dziś Harry – odpowiada, całując twój obojczyk.  
Śmiejecie się, gasicie świecę i zasypiacie.  
Obudzisz się, znowu czując go w sobie.


End file.
